Au petit bonheur la chance
by cornelune
Summary: "Nous méritons toutes nos rencontres", disait Mauriac. Severus et Hermione, Remus et Lily, Percy et Audrey, Sirius et Lily, ils se sont trouvés, ils se sont plu, pour certains ils se sont aimés. Recueil de drabbles/OS aux persos et couples multiples
1. Insomnie d'une nuit d'automne  SSHG

**Cette fic sera un recueil de drabbles en tous genres. Pour certains, ils ont été postés sur des communautés Live Journal et répondent donc à des défis.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**

* * *

**

**Titre :** Aucun d'eux n'a pensé à compter les hippogriffes.  
**Défi :** Insomnie (sur hp_100_mots)  
**Personnages :** Severus/Hermione  
**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR !  
**Nombre de mots :** 5x100  
**Note :** Pendant HP6. Première fois que j'écris un Snape/Hermione ...

.

Severus Snape croyait aux vertus d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Dans ce but, et afin de s'éviter tous réveils en sueur et autres images traumatisantes – Potter, des lapins roses, ce genre de choses – il se préparait régulièrement et avec amour des potions de Sommeil. Pas les potions pour gamin qu'il fournissait à Mrs Pomfresh, non. Des potions corsées. Des potions d'homme, en somme.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, suite à son inquiétude au sujet d'Albus et toute la clique d'adolescents en crise, il avait oublié de renouveler son stock de potions, le monde s'écroula autour de lui.

.

Hermione n'avait que rarement des problèmes de sommeil. C'était toujours pendant la période des examens, ou la veille d'un contrôle important. Mais dans ces cas-là, prévoyante, elle pensait toujours à passer à l'Infirmerie, afin de s'éviter tout désagrément et fatigue dans la journée. Elle refusait catégoriquement de laisser son sommeil au hasard, et s'efforçait de prendre les précautions nécessaires. A son âge, elle avait besoin de dormir.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se retournait dans son lit depuis plus de trois heures, elle sentit l'agacement se muer en colère – d'où provenait cette soudaine stupide pénurie de sommeil ?

.

Ils se levèrent en même temps, abandonnant à la même minute l'espoir qu'ils entretenaient de dormir cette nuit-là. Chacun dans leur coin de l'école, ils passèrent une robe. Silencieusement, ils ouvrirent la porte qui leur offrait Poudlard, peuplé seulement de ces ombres solitaires qui rendent même vivantes les pierres, et dont l'écho des rires chuchotés fait vibrer le château qui ne dort jamais.

Ils se glissèrent, d'un pas craintif et délicieux, électrisé et silencieux. Ils s'abreuvèrent de cette enivrante sensation d'interdit, qui leur brûlait les veines et faisait frissonner leurs corps abandonnés.

A travers les couloirs, ils marchèrent sans but.

.

Se croisant sans savoir, ils foulèrent les mêmes sols, laissèrent glisser leurs mains sur les mêmes vieilles pierres. Grisés de leur liberté, ils parcoururent le château, ignorant l'autre, sentant à peine la présence déjà passée, sans jamais deviner.

Ils se découvrirent, au troisième étage, au détour d'un couloir déserté – nuls portraits. Les mots qu'ils échangèrent – secs, acides, chuchotés – n'eurent aucune importance, car leurs corps se trouvèrent. Brûlants, maladroits, ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, scellant leurs lèvres et emmêlant leurs doigts.

La nuit les découvrit, unis dans leur secret, abandonnés en ce lieu ignoré même de la changeante lueur des étoiles.

.

Le lendemain, après le cours de Potions, une Hermione décidée resta dans la salle. Elle avait prévenu les garçons de ne pas l'attendre.

Lorsqu'il la regarda enfin dans les yeux, elle dit, d'une voix assurée : « Professeur, j'ai des problèmes d'insomnie.

Ca me concerne ?

Je me demandais … Connaîtriez-vous un remède ? »

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel elle soutint son regard impénétrable. Puis, l'ombre d'un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres minces et rêches : « Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau ce soir, Granger. Je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

* * *

_**Sauvez une sauterelle unijambiste violoniste, laissez une review !**  
_


	2. Last Call  RemusLily

**Titre :** Last Call  
**Personnages :** Remus Lupin/Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, (pas Harry \o/)  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages à JKR.  
**Rating :** PG  
**Nombre de mots :** 300

« C'était génial ! Tu aurais du être là, Moony ! » Le sourire de James, extatique, rendit moqueurs Peter et Sirius, ricanant que Lily avait enfin eu pitié de lui – ça n'augmentait pas la taille de sa poitrine, si Sirius pouvait se permettre. Mais le jeune amoureux ignora la raillerie et, les yeux rêveurs, continua à décrire la scène à un Remus amer, l'esprit ailleur

Lily avait accepté d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec James. C'était ce qu'il voulait bien sûr, quand il avait affirmé à Lily qu'entre eux ce n'était pas possible – il y avait James, il la rendrait heureuse.

.

« C'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui que je me mariiiiie », chantonnait un James Potter surexcité aux cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Peter soupira, Sirius reprit gaiement le refrain.

« Tu veux bien aller voir si Lily est prête, Rem', s'il-te-plaît ? »implora James. Face à son manque d'enthousiasme, le regard que Sirius tourna vers le lycanthrope était inquisiteur et son sourire goguenard – un défi comme seul Sirius savait les lancer. _Dernière chance, Moony._

« Ce n'est pas lui que je veux épouser. » En deux enjambées, Remus fut auprès d'elle et saisit entre les siennes les mains nerveusement tordues.

« Ce sera toi, toujours toi. » promettait Lily contre l'épaule de Remus. S'il la serra dans ses bras, peut-être plus fort qu'amicalement nécessaire, c'était pour lui donner un peu de ce courage qui semblait lui manquer. Et s'il posa ses lèvres sur la bouche offerte, c'était pour le cadeau de mariage qu'il n'avait pas acheté.

Si James entra à cet instant, ce fut une heureuse coïncidence. Ou peut-être le destin qui, se ravisant, ne voulut pas de Harry.

C'est ainsi qu'en l'an de grâce 1982, alors qu'une lointaine Nymphadora fêtait ses neuf ans, Lily Evans devint Mrs Remus Lupin.

oOoOo

**Titre :** Et Voldy dans tout ça ? Neville s'en chargea !  
**Personnages :** Remus Lupin/Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages à JKR.  
**Nombre de mots :** 300

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Que Potter la poursuive d'assiduités malvenues, que Pettigrew la fixe avec avidité, que Black l'invite, complètement ivre et grossiers clins d'œil à l'appui, à se « divertir » en sa compagnie, Lily pouvait vivre avec. Elle endurait même avec stoïcisme – et maints sortilèges, même le stoïcisme ayant ses faiblesses – les insultes, parfois tellement osées qu'elle en rougissait, qui accompagnaient inévitablement ce genre de situation. Mais que Remus refuse de sortir avec elle sous prétexte que cela blesserait l'orgueil – déjà démesuré, avait-elle souligné, sans toutefois que Remus considère cet argument comme recevable – de Potter, c'était inacceptable.

.

« C'est vrai ? » Devant l'air béat de Potter, Lily se demanda s'il lui restait une possibilité de fuite : blâmer la folie passagère, une maladie qui remplaçait ses _Non_ par des _Oui_, un cerveau en berne … Elle serait même prête à passer pour une imbécile en changeant soudainement d'avis, tout valait mieux que de sortir avec Potter. Mais derrière l'ébouriffé, il n'y avait que Black, les yeux mi-railleurs mi-sombres (pour une raison qui lui échappait), et Pettigrew dont l'ébahissement était peu flatteur pour celui qu'il était censé admirer. Aucun irrésistible jeune lycanthrope n'étant en vue, Lily acquiesça.

.

« Ce sera difficile, mais il te pardonnera », affirma Lily, d'une voix qui se voulait douce et rassurante plutôt qu'exaspérée. Remus ne s'était décidé qu'à quelques minutes de son mariage – elle avait presque épousé James, par Merlin ! Elle aimait James, bien sûr, mais ne s'était jamais sentie capable de le supporter au quotidien – et elle devrait encore patienter que ce satané Potter leur donne une quelconque autorisation ?

Cependant, lorsque Remus se pencha vers ses lèvres, le regard brillant et le sourire carnassier, elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée.

Pour le meilleur, assurément. Le pire viendrait bien assez tôt.

* * *

_Pour une review laissée, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles offert !_

_Kiss, love, peace (et flex) soient sur vous, lecteurs mes amis ^_^_


	3. Just the Weasleys' affair TeddyAudrey

**Titre :** Just the Weasleys' affair  
**Personnages :** Teddy Lupin/Audrey Weasley  
**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR  
**Nombre de mots :** 3x100  
**Note (ou comment expliquer longuement que je suis incapable de trouver un titre) :** Pour le titre, j'ai repris à mon compte un extrait de la chanson _Mrs Robinson_ de Simon & Garfunkel (l'extrait étant « Just the Robinsons' affair »). Chanson écrite pour le film _The Graduate_, qui est l'histoire de Mrs Robinson, quarantenaire mariée ayant une liaison avec un étudiant.

.

C'était, entre toutes les femmes Weasley, l'épouse de Percy que Teddy préférait. Audrey, la chaleureuse et secrète Audrey, était peut-être la plus calme, mais c'était celle qui lui souriait sans rien dire au lieu de lui poser un million de questions, quand il venait au Terrier. Celle qui lui glissait un scone tout juste sorti du four, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres au lieu de s'exclamer qu'il avait un appétit de Weasley. C'était Audrey qui lui expliquait clairement et patiemment les conséquences de la guerre, les progrès engendrés, mieux que Percy ou Hermione au langage incompréhensible.

C'était toujours Audrey.

C'est, entre toutes les femmes qu'il connaît, l'épouse de Percy que Teddy préfère. Audrey, la charmante et pétillante Audrey, est discrète – trop, disent les Weasley assortie à Percy, disent-ils. Mais Teddy, lui, la connaît – c'est elle qui lui dit qu'être un Métamorphomage n'est pas si grave, parce qu'il est sûr de plaire aux femmes c'est elle qui s'anime en lui faisant découvrir de vieux films moldus, elle dont la voix basse et les yeux brillants le font frissonner, quand elle lui raconte Frodon et l'Anneau. C'est Audrey que Teddy ne cesse d'épier, qu'il écoute à travers les portes.

Ce sera, entre toutes les femmes qu'il pourrait choisir, l'épouse de Percy que Teddy préfèrera. Audrey, fraîchement divorcée, viendra frapper à sa porte un soir de pluie, un soir de larmes. Et Teddy, entre deux baisers, balbutiera des promesses ferventes. Demain, Audrey s'éveillera dans une chambre de jeune homme et, sous les draps blancs, elle rira des joues rouges de Teddy, de ses aveux à mi-voix.

Sans jamais dire _Je pourrais être ta mère_, Audrey en silence s'inquiètera. Mais finalement, devant Molly écarlate, ce sera Percy qui clamera que si Audrey veut épouser Teddy, alors personne ne l'en empêchera !

* * *

**FIN ALTERNATIVE (vous me direz laquelle vous préférez)**

Ce sera, entre toutes les femmes qu'il pourrait choisir, l'épouse de Percy que Teddy préfèrera. Audrey, fraîchement divorcée, viendra frapper à sa porte un soir de pluie, un soir de larmes. Et Teddy, entre deux baisers, balbutiera des promesses ferventes.

Demain, Audrey s'éveillera dans une chambre de jeune homme et, sous les draps blancs, elle rira des joues rouges de Teddy, de ses aveux à mi-voix.

Pourtant, quand Teddy se tiendra devant l'autel, ce sera au bras de Bill que sa fiancée remontera l'allée. Parce que Victoire ne pourrait être sa mère, ce ne sera pas Audrey que Teddy épousera.

* * *

_L'auteur se nourrit de reviews. Vous ne voudriez pas laisser dépérir cette pauvre petite bête !_


	4. La dernière valse SiriusLily

_Bon, le premier est juste un petit truc un peu n'importe quoi qui n'est pas vraiment du Sirius/Lily. Mais la suite est un plus consistante, je crois ^^_

**Défi :** Intention  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Sirius, James/Lily, Peter  
**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, notre grande prêtresse à nous.  
**Nombre de mots :** 100

**Où les prédictions de Walburga s'avèrent exactes, l'indigne Sirius finissant délinquant**

La première fois que Sirius a regardé Lily de _cette _manière, il l'a fait ouvertement. Basse vengeance d'une phrase un peu acide.

La fois suivante, il était ivre et elle avait bu – elle souriait au vide, elle riait en dévoilant sa gorge et ses dents, Sirius la trouvait différente.

La dernière fois que Sirius a posé des yeux pas-si-innocents sur Lily, James lui a mis son poing dans la figure. Sirius, incrédule, s'est insurgé : « Mais pourquoi ? » Le ton de Peter était presque sérieux, quand il a répondu.

« Déjà entendu parler du délit d'intention ? »

.

* * *

**Personnages/Pairings :** Sirius/Lily sur fond de James/Lily, Remus, Peter  
**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, notre grande prêtresse à nous.  
**Nombre de mots :** 10 x 100

**La dernière valse**

Il se lève. En douceur, pour ne pas la réveiller. En sortant du lit, il s'efforce de ne pas le faire craquer. Ce n'est pas un vieux lit, mais il est usé. Par leurs ébats, entre autres, songe-t-il, un sourire cynique que personne ne peut voir jouant sur ses lèvres rougies de leur nuit. Il contemple un instant la blancheur de sa peau. Tout dit sa beauté : son corps constellé de tâches de rousseur est voluptueux, charmant, désirable. Sa crinière rousse, éparse sur les draps froissés, semble une flamme – celle qui lui brûle le cœur, celle de sa tromperie.

oo

La première fois, il ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi simple. Il pensait que l'étape séduction serait délicate, trop peut-être. Il avait espéré que cela le découragerait. Mais tout avait été si facile ! Elle s'était laissé faire, comme inconsciente du danger auquel elle s'exposait. Ignorant qu'il pouvait être si bas, si vil, elle avait ri, charmée. Et peu à peu, s'était abandonnée. A lui, à ses sourires joueurs – un peu trop larges, un peu trop cajoleurs, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu, avait choisi de l'ignorer. Elle était trop naïve, il était trop rompu à ce petit jeu.

oo

La première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée, il s'était attendu à ce que ses lèvres aient un goût amer – celui d'une autre bouche, celui d'un frère. Mais le sucre déposé sur sa langue était délicieux. Il l'avait allongée, sur le lit innocent, et avait goûté, encore, plus, au fruit d'entre les fruits. Au plus défendu. Oh, elle ne s'était pas défendue. Bien au contraire. De leur passion traîtresse, de leur désir coupable, ils avaient souillé le tissu immaculé. Ce drap dont la pureté se faisait à chaque lavage moins éclatante – il remettait toujours le même. Et il demeurait leur seul témoin.

oo

D'un doigt expert, il dessine la ligne de son dos, la courbe de ses hanches. Sur chaque grain de beauté, il appuie, sur les tâches de son. _« Je pense que les rousses sont une merveilleuse invention de Merlin »,_ disait James.

Une petite tâche, une, deux. Cours, cours, petit doigt, le long de ces collines, dans ces vallées offertes. Cours, cours, venge-toi.

Une petite tâche, une, deux. _« Lily a un grain de beauté dans la nuque. »_, disait James. Cours, cours, sous les boucles.

Une petite tâche, une, deux. _« J'ai trop envie de l'embrasser. »_, disait James.

oo

Il voudrait qu'elle se réveille. Il voudrait qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il aime tant cet instant, quand dans la brume de son sommeil, elle devine une silhouette, et sourit sans savoir. Mais elle cligne des paupières, pour voir son amant, et la tendresse un peu s'efface, allumant ses iris d'une lueur coupable. Il aime tant cet instant, quand ses rêves s'enfuient, et qu'elle revient à lui.

Il savoure ces secondes, pendant lesquelles elle croit savoir où elle est, avant de le reconnaître – il n'est pas lui, il est l'autre. Celui qui n'a pas le droit, et qui pourtant est là.

oo

Il n'a plus peur, maintenant. Cela a trop duré, cela fait trop longtemps. Il sait que James sait – il l'a vu dans ses regards fuyants, dans sa poignée de main trop dure, et il l'a entendu dans ses « Sirius » qui sonnent comme autant de glas à ses oreilles trop habituées aux doux « Padfoot ». James sait, chantonne dans son esprit une voix sans mélodie. James sait et elle ne l'a pas encore compris. Elle prend soin de n'être jamais surprise. James sait, voudrait-il parfois crier. Mais il se tait. Et intérieurement, il rit. Ce qu'il rit !

oo

Elle n'a pas compris, c'est tant pis. Il ne lui dit rien – comme il a hâte qu'elle devine enfin ! Qu'elle perçoive tous les détails de ce plan bien huilé, dont les rouages tordus ont fait ouvrir à Moony des yeux teintés d'effroi. Mais le loup-garou à la loyauté mal placée a cédé et s'est tu. James sait, et James sait que Sirius sait qu'il sait. James, tendre, droit, si franc James, croit que Sirius l'a dit à Lily. Mais Sirius se tait. Pour James, Lily n'a plus ni fierté ni dignité. Ce n'est pas vrai, mais Sirius se tait.

oo

Même les regards de Peter se font méprisants, même Peter serre les poings devant ce qui peu à peu s'effrite. Et chacun d'eux sait que les autres sont au courant, mais ils continuent, pourtant. Ils dansent, dansent, chacun avec soin. Ils dansent, dansent, et se resserre le cercle. Ils dansent, selon le flou mouvement de ses mains, ils dansent, suivant le rythme qu'inspire Sirius. Et dansent ses mèches noires, et dansent ses prunelles folles. Encore, exige-t-il. Plus fort, promet-il.

Ils dansent, Lily au milieu d'eux. Lily ange tâché, faux et souillé, ils dansent.

Jusqu'à ce que se rompe le lien.

oo

Il ne la désirait pas, il ne l'aimait pas. Dans son esprit, les pièces s'emboîtaient simplement : il l'entraînerait avec lui, elle lui céderait. Il l'observerait, dans son combat quotidien, dans son désir pour lui, et dans l'amertume coupable – délicieuse pour Sirius –, qui la dévorerait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se traîne aux pieds de James, implorant un pardon qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas.

Vengeance ! avait exigé son cœur blessé. Vengeance, lui avait-il accordé.

Elle avait emporté James, loin de lui, loin d'eux, dans un monde paisible et ensoleillé qui ne pouvait exister. Elle l'avait volé.

Il ne faisait que son devoir.

oo

Finalement, de ce plan si bien ficelé, il ne reste guère que des esprits blessés. Meurtris, comme les erratiques battements de son cœur douloureux. Meurtris, comme ses doigts qui tapent en rythme contre les barreaux de fer. Meurtris, comme ses paupières qu'il sent lourdes son corps s'engourdit progressivement, le laissant glisser dans la délivrance.

Mais ses rêves n'ont pas la malice d'autrefois – l'innocence perdue a cédé sa place aux remords, à la haine. Il n'aurait pas pensé se sentir si coupable.

Trois petits mots de nouveau dansent, dans l'esprit éthéré d'un Sirius oublié :

« Ils sont morts. »

.

* * *

_Un pitit avis ? Tomates comme fleurs sont bienvenues !_

_Et si vous aimez un couple ou un personnage en particulier et que vous voudriez un drabble dessus, n'hésitez pas à proposer ;-) Je ne vous promets rien, mais si ça m'inspire, j'écrirai dessus.  
_


	5. Où l'amour ne suffit pas PercyAudrey

**Titre :** Où l'amour ne suffit pas  
**Personnages :** ancien Percy Weasley/Audrey Weasley, puis Teddy Lupin/Audrey Weasley  
**Nombre de mots :** 3x100

.

**Note :** Ces drabbles accompagnent ceux du chapitre 3, sur Teddy et Audrey.

.

« Ce qui nous a tués, Percy ? »

Elle pourrait répondre mais le refuse car ce serait mentir : elle l'ignore.

Ton absence. Ton travail. Ton ambition et ce besoin qui ne t'a jamais quitté, de faire tes preuves, mon chéri.

Le manque d'espoir – nous pouvons changer –, le manque d'envie – continuer, ensemble, main dans la main.

Ta confiance – je serais toujours là, je ne t'abandonnerais pas – et ton manque de confiance – ils te méprisaient encore, ils t'en voulaient encore.

Mes silences qui ne t'atteignent plus, tes mains qui ne me cherchent plus.

« La vie », _mon amour_.

oOo

« Ce qu'on va devenir, Percy ? »

Elle n'a nul sourire triste, nulles larmes retenues elle n'a aucune réponse prête, mélancolique ou énergique, philosophique ou dramatique. Elle a les mains moites et les jambes faibles, le cœur vidé.

Des parents chacun de son côté, des propriétaires de maisons séparées, des bourreaux de travail aux mains tordues sur ta cravate et mon chignon.

Des absents pleins de colère, qui rongeront leur frein dans les réunions de famille, aux regards morts derrière des lunettes moquées.

Des meilleurs amis qui ne l'oseront plus.

« Un couple divorcé. » _J'ai tellement peur_.

oOo

« Ce que je fais avec lui, Percy ? »

Très exactement dix-sept mois se sont écoulés depuis la signature de ce dé-contrat étrange qui désengage. Cela en fait vingt-cinq depuis qu'ils ont décidé de se séparer, six depuis qu'elle s'est abandonnée à Teddy.

Je tente de me souvenir comment on vit, sans la peur. Je réapprends à m'estimer – si tu savais comme c'est facile, dans ses yeux qui m'adorent !

J'essaie de réassembler les débris que tu as éparpillés, les mots dont j'avais oublié la vérité. Quand il sourit, je me prends à pardonner.

« Je respire » _pardon_.

.

* * *

_Un petit mot ?_


End file.
